the_alternate_moonseafandomcom-20200213-history
Freyara
Freyara is a major city located in the northern reaches of the Freyara Forest. It is currently governed by its beetlekin Matriarch, Siva 'Torei, and the Greenhusk Council. Geography Freyara is a mostly beetlekin and halfling-populated city within the Freyara Forest, with a total estimated population of about 14. 690 individuals. The entirety of the city is built upon several great Flaming Embers spanning over 200 metres in height, with natural depressions within the trunks serving as leverage points for the construction of sturdy, wooden buildings and structures. The region experiences high humidity and high levels of rainfall throughout the calendar year, with the southeasterly Kraken Winds blowing from the north depositing large volumes of rainwater through the region. The city is located at the base of Mount Madara, the shortest hill by elevation in the Freyara Mountain Range to the south, and often serves as a starting point for most adventurers who wish to trek up the range. It provides a straight path to Madara Base through the Path to Exile, which then leads up to Madara Peak, the lowest vantage point in the range. Culture, Economy and Population Most Freyarans are the descendants of the exiled non-humans from Hillsfar and Zhentil keep. As such, they remain averse, and even hostile, towards human visitors. However, some Freyarans have adopted a more liberal approach, and are willing to interact with humans should circumstances arise. Freyaran buildings mostly resemble twirling spires that twist around the great Flaming Embers, and are constructed with the needs of Beetlekin in mind. As such, though these buildings often reach great heights, one might find that there are no stairs or any mobility aids. This is because beetlekin do not require these fixtures - they simply can climb up where they wish to go. Being at the foot of Mount Madara, the Freyaran economy is fuelled by travelling merchants and expenses from travelers willing to travel up the mountain range. Several Freyarans specialise in mountaineering equipment, and a few others act as guides for travellers, providing sound advice and companionship for gold. Because halflings are unable to traverse the area as easily, several beetlekin companies provide transport for their bipedal customers. Freyarans speak mostly beetlekin and common. Brief History Before the Great Purge, Freyara was a dilapidated mountain base used by the commonsfolk to access the mountains. There was little advancement of technology and the settlement was managed by then travelling warlock Siva 'Torei and her companions. After the Great Purge, the city grew exponentially due to the huge influx of immigrants seeking refuge from Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar. As such, organised society began to form and technologies were imported from the refugees' places of origin. By 30 A.P., Freyara has developed into a neutral city-state that takes no sides in the Human-Non-Human conflict, and its legitimacy was written into the Harpers' Guild Atlas by 32 A.P. Siva 'Torei, by 23 A.P., reorganised the settlers of Freyara into their homes, and took leadership of a workers' union named the Greenhusk Council, comprising mostly of beetlekin. Together, the council and Siva 'Torei are responsible for the day-to-day management of Freyara, and are the highest-level decision-makers for the city-state. Notable Locations * The Freyaran Ambassador's Office - Run by High Ambassador Quil 'Thas, the office manages guest relations and everyday conflicts. Quil 'Thas is assisted by 2 other beetlekin, and the office occupies a large, brown, spiraling building in the city centre. * The Travellers' Cookhouse - An open-concept dining area where travellers gather information about their mountain trip from guides. Usually crowded at mid-day, and completely silent at night. Run by Chef Miko 'Lok and his two halfling sous chefs. * The Freyaran High Palace - Residence of Siva 'Torei and the Greenhusk Council. The only building built on the ground as what remains of the old outpost before the Great Purge. Adorned with vines and precious Lockwood, the High Palace sits firmly in the city centre in a magnificient hue of golden brown. Category:Locations